HOPE
by sophk
Summary: The definition of HOPE is that an event will turn out for the best; or the feeling that what is wanted can be had. This is a story of both; a case of a missing little girl, hope is needed to bring her back. And the life full of hope that Aaron has wanted seems to be possible. Enjoy! Please review, would love opinions!
1. Chapter 1

**HOPE (**definition: that an event will turn out for the best; or the feeling that what is wanted can be had)

* * *

><p><strong><em>And once we have the condition of peace and joy in us, we can afford t<em>****_o be in any situation. Even in the situation of hell, we will be able to_**

**_contribute our peace and serenity. The most important thing is for each of _****_us to have some freedom in our heart, some stability in our heart,_**

**_ some _****_peace in our heart. Only then will we be able to relieve the suffering around us._**

_** - Thich Nhat Hanh**_

* * *

><p>"Yes, sir. We are on are way." Hotch hangs up the phone. He walks out of his office, "Dave." He says as he runs down the stairs. By this time the team is on their feet and ready to go. They know it is a case, and it is urgent. "A little girl was kidnapped at Dupont Circle. I will fill everyone in on the way." Hotch tell them. "Garcia, I will call you with details. Dave, Reid, Kate you're with me." He orders. "Who is she?" Rossi asks. "Caroline Foster." Hotch replies. Dave has a look of shock upon his face.<p>

As they are on their way, Hotch fills them in on what is known. "Approximately, sixty minutes ago, three year-old Caroline Foster was abducted while in the park; she was with her nanny, Ruth Roberts. According to witnesses' statements they saw two men approach the nanny and then saw her fall to the ground. One of the men picked up the little girl and ran. The child was kicking and screaming, so it attracted attention. The nanny had been drugged; she is at the hospital at the moment. When we get there, Morgan and JJ go the park and see what you can find out. Talk to the witnesses, check to see if anyone could ID them. The rest of us will go to the residence, the girl's Mother, Jade Foster, was in New York attending a meeting. But, has been notify and is on her way home. By the way, the child is the granddaughter of Vice-President Foster. That is why we are trying to keep the media away as long as possible." Rossi spoke, "I know them, and they're a good, strong family. We need to bring Caroline home." He stated.

"Talk to us, Garcia." Hotch said. "This is what I have on Mother and baby. Jade Leigh Foster born December 1976, Mother, Rose Leigh Mann, she died 2012 of cancer. Father, Charles Foster, Vice President of the United States. The very attractive, Jade attended Columbia University graduated top of class, degree in Journalism. Now she is a freelance journalist, author, teaches courses at Georgetown University. Very respected, awards for reporting and writing, won a Pulitzer. No flags in her life at all. She Gave birth to Caroline Alanna Foster March 2, 2011 at Walter Reed Hospital." Garcia reports.

"As for the nanny, Ruth Roberts, born in Dublin, Ireland in 1950, her family moved to the U.S in 1969. Roberts started working as a nanny in 1985; impressive recommendations from former employers, of which there were only three; all senators. Jade Foster hired her in December of 2010 three months before she gave birth to Caroline" Garcia tells them.

"What about the girl's father?" Hotch asks. "Sir, I'm looking; nothing is showing up. The birth certificate reads _unknown_ in that space. The only man's name I can find in Jade's background is Michael Sean McClain; they purchased the rowhouse on Dupont Circle in 2005. Oh, he died in November of 2009, so he is not the father. Unless, it was frozen sperm." Garcia says quietly. "I will keep checking, give you a call back when I have more." Garcia said.

The two SUV's pull in front of Ms. Foster's rowhouse. The Metro PD and the Secret Service have already arrived. "I would say that the Vice-President is here." Kate said. "Be my guess." Rossi replied. Morgan and JJ head across the street to the park. The other four of them walk in the residence, "I'm Agent Calvin Grote, head of Secret Service for the Vice-President." Hotch does the introductions. "The Vice President is in the kitchen, follow me." Grote told them.

They walk in they see the Vice-President; he is holding his head in his hands. "Sir, the FBI is here." Grote says. He looks up, "Dave, you have to find Caroline." He pleaded with tears in his eyes. "We will, Chuck. We are here to do that. This is Agent Aaron Hotchner, Agent Kate Callahan, and Dr. Spencer Reid." Rossi introduced. The Vice President stood up; he shook hands with all of them. "Do you think this has something to do with my position?" Vice President asks. "At this time, we don't know, sir. We do have a FBI team looking into that possibility." Hotch replies.

"Sir, when do you expect your daughter?" Hotch asks. "She should be here anytime." VP Foster said. "When did she go to New York?" Rossi questions. "This morning she took the 9:00 flight." The Vice President replied.

About that time, they heard a woman voice, "Have you found her? Where's my baby?" She sees her Dad and runs to him and cries, just for a moment then pulls herself together. "What do you know?" Jade asks. She takes Dave's hand. "Please find her, Dave." She said with tears running down her cheeks. He holds her hand. "We will, Jade, calm down. We need some information from you." He said trying to sound reassuring. "Anything." Jade said quietly.

"We need to talk with you." Hotch said. Mr. Foster stood up and said to the others in the room, "Could we have some privacy please." The Secret Service walked out of the room. She takes a seat at the table, Hotch and Dave sits across from her, her Dad beside of her. Kate and Reid stood to the side against the wall.

"Ms. Foster, when was the last time you saw Caroline?" Hotch asks. "This morning about 7:30, I woke her up to say goodbye, and to tell her I would be home in time to read to her tonight. She asked why she couldn't go with me? God, I should have taken her." She pauses and closes her eyes. "Do you always wake her in the mornings?" Hotch asks. "Not always, but if I'm going to be home late I do. I'm usually home by 3:00 everyday." She said. "Have you noticed anyone following you, anyone paying attention to Caroline?" Dave asks. "No, nothing like that. Ruth and I both watch her very carefully. Do you know what they gave Ruth?" Jade asks.

"Not yet, they are waiting on the test results. But, it was most likely a paralytic. Her reaction would have been immediate. That would have given them the time they would have needed to carryout the kidnapping." Reid told her.

"Caroline's father, could he had been involved?" Hotch questions knowing that there is no mention of him. "No. He has never had any contact with her." She answered. "Does he know about her? We need to know everything to help find her." Hotch unjudgmentally asks. She looks at her Dad, he nods. "Yes, he knows about her. I told him when I found out I was pregnant; he wasn't interested in becoming a father. He legally relinquished all his rights, he ask that I never tell anyone that he was the father. Steven Mitchell, he's a film director." She admitted. Of course, they all were familiar with the name; he is a very well known film director. "But, he never had contact of any kind?" Dave asks. "No, the last time I heard from him was about two month after Caroline was born. He just wanted to make sure everything went okay." She answered. "Was there a financial arrangement of any kind?" Hotch asked. "No. Not even a mention of it." Jade said sternly. "Excuse me for a moment, please." She got up and walked out of the room.

"Chuck, who else knew about it?" Dave asks. "On our side, our attorney, and the two of us, even Rose never knew. And as far as I know he kept it between himself and one attorney. They both agreed to it, there was no animosity between them. It was something that happened and they dealt with it." Chuck answered. "And I had never regretted the decision. She is my life." Jade said as she returned to her seat.

"We are going to have to get in touch with him?" Hotch tells her. "Can I talk to him first?" She asks. "Afraid that is not possible, Jade. But, we will explain everything to him." Dave assures her. She looks at the clock, "It's Caroline's naptime." She said quietly.

The Agents at the hospital called, the nanny is awake. "Reid go talk to her." Hotch orders. Rossi and Hotch continues to question Jade and her Dad. They are trying to fine a connection to the kidnapping. Finally, they finish. Hotch takes a call from Garcia, she has left messages for Steven Mitchell, but has not talked to him. "According to his people he is traveling to Baltimore today." She reported.

"I'm going to make some coffee." Jade said getting up and going in the kitchen. She stand there and begins to fill the container, as she looks around she sees Caroline's princess plate and cup. She breaks down and cries. Kate walks in, goes over and hugs her. "I'm sorry, I just feel so helpless." Jade tells her. "It's okay, I have a child, and I don't know that I would do in your place. But, we will do our best find her." Kate said. "I know everyone will." Jade said. They finish making coffee and putting out the cups. They take coffee into the dining room to her Dad, Rossi and Hotch.

Agent Grote walks in, "Excuse me, sir you have a call, they say it is extremely important." He said. "Who is it?" Chuck asks. "Steven Mitchell, sir." Cal relays. "Why would he be calling? Tell them to put him through." Chuck said.

Rossi immediately calls Garcia to record the call and get a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Hotch nods to him. "Charles Foster." He said very seriously. "Hello, this is Steve Mitchell, I just got a message about my daughter missing? I'm trying to find Jade, sir is everything okay?" Steve asks sounding very upset. The Vice-President hands the phone to Hotch.

"Mr. Mitchell, I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. What did you receive and when did you receive it?" Hotch asks. "A picture of a little girl, with a message that reads, _We have your daughter. Will contact you with demands_. I just landed in Baltimore the email came into my phone about an hour ago. Do they have the little girl?" He asks. "She was taken earlier today. We will need you to come to our office; we will arrange to have you brought here. An agent will be in touch." Hotch told him. "Anything you need me to do." He offered. "Agent Hotchner, is Jade there? May I talk to her?" Steve asks. "Just a moment." Hotch told him. "Ms. Foster, he would like to speak to you." Hotch said. She walked over and took the phone from his hand.

"Steve." She said holding back tears. "You received a picture of my baby?" she asks. "Yes, I just sent it to the Agent. Don't worry they will find her and get your little girl back to you. I will do everything I can to help. I'm on my way." Steve told her.

She looked at Hotch, "I want to see the picture." She firmly said. Hotch handed her his phone. "Caroline, she looks okay. Wonder if they got her something to eat?" Jade said crying. "I just sent the picture to your phone." Hotch told her. "Thank you." She said.

Hotch step out of the room to place a couple more calls, and walked in to inform Jade and her Dad, that the team was returning to the BAU Offices. "I'm going with you, I need to be close." She said. Hotch stared at her. "Dave, you and rest go on the office, I will wait on Ms. Foster to get ready." Hotch told him. "Thank you. And please call me Jade." She said. She walked into her room, changed her clothes and pulled her hair back. Jade walked into Caroline's room picks up her sweater, a fuzzy blanket and Booey, her favorite bear. She sticks them in a canvas bag. Then walks back into the dining room. "Ready." She said. She kisses her Dad goodbye and tells him she loves him. It was decided that her Dad would remain at the house just in case.

They get in the SUV, Hotch put bag in the back. "I'm sorry if I upset you by asking about a financial arrangement. It was a question I had to ask." Hotch apologized. "I understand, don't worry about it." Jade said quietly. "Is that Caroline's favorite bear? Jack, my son had a red dog named George." he comments. "Booey Bear, she has slept with him since she was born. My Mom got it for her. She will miss him, tonight. Of course, she has never spent a night without me." She said beginning to weep. Hotch put his hand on her arm, "Jade, we are doing everything we can to bring her back to you. The fact is they made contact is a good sign." He tried to assure her. "I know I just can't image my life without her." She sighed. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

It was just before 5:30 when they walked through the doors of the BAU. They walk up the stairs; Hotch sees the team gathered in the conference room. "Jade, wait in here for the moment." He told her as she took a seat in his office.

He walks into the conference room. "Anything?" Hotch asks. "Mitchell is on his way, should be here anytime." Dave told him. "Good, Dave, you and I will conduct the interview." Hotch said. "We need background on the relationship." Dave said. "Let's talk with her in my office." Hotch said. The two men walk into Hotch's office. Jade is staring out the window.

"Has something happened?" She asks. "No, nothing new. We need for you to tell us about your relationship with Mitchell." Dave said. "We need the information before we interview him. Anything you say will be kept private." Hotch assures her. She sat down on the sofa; they sat across from her.

Hotch hands her a bottle of water. "Thank you." Jade said taking a very deep breath. "I wasn't in a good place in my life, seven months before the man I loved had been killed and I was having a difficult time moving on. I went to Paris to live for while, I wasn't working, I was supposed to be, but didn't feel like it. I was offered an assignment to interview director Steve Mitchell; he was in France working on a film. Thought it would be good for me to work, again. So, I went to the set on a Wednesday to do the interview. After the interview, he invited me to dinner. I ended up staying for the next four days. We both walk away not really planning on seeing each other again.

Six weeks later, I discovered I was pregnant. I contacted Steve; he was in Paris at the time. We talked it over; he didn't want to be involved. Which was fine with me, I contacted my Dad and he arranged for his attorney to draw up the papers for Steve to relinquish all parental rights to the child. A week later, we met in a hotel room in Paris and signed them. The next time I heard from him was May 2011, Caroline was two months old. He called late one night to see if everything went okay. I told him I delivered a beautiful, sweet baby girl. No other questions were asked. The call was probably less than five minutes long. That was our relationship." Jade finishes her statement.

"The day you signed the legal agreement, who was in attendance." Hotch asks. "Steve, his attorney, Dad, our attorney, and myself. That was it." Jade answered.

"You felt no resentment from him or for him?" Dave asks. "Not at all, there were no emotional feelings attached to those few days. It was totally physical, lust not love." Jade said. "We had a great time, but it was over."

Morgan text Hotch that Mitchell has arrived, "He's here. You can wait in here." Hotch said. As they walked out of the office she picked up Booey Bear and held him.

They walk in the room; Steven Mitchell is seated at the table. "Mr. Mitchell, I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Rossi. We need to asks you some questions." Hotch said. "Have you found her, have you heard anything?" Steven asks. "No, sorry we haven't. Tell us about your relationship with Jade Foster?" Rossi questions. "I wouldn't have called it a relationship, she came to a location shoot to interview me. We had a great time for few days, and then she left. Neither of us was looking for a relationship. There wasn't any discussion about seeing each other again or of even staying in touch. We were both at stressful points in our lives. Anyway, a couple of months after she calls and tells me she is pregnant, I didn't want a baby. But, she did, and didn't care if I was in baby's life. We met for dinner and discussed it. I relinquished my rights to the child and she agreed never to tell anyone I was the father. I trusted her, maybe I shouldn't have. How did someone find out that I was the father?" He asks. "That is what we are trying to find out, three people knew on her side. What about your side, how many knew?" Hotch questioned. "Only my attorney and myself. No one else." Steve said.

"Mr. Mitchell, you said it was a stressful time in your life, why?" Hotch asks. "My wife had filed for divorce the week before. And I could tell Jade was trying to get over something or someone, I don't know what. We didn't talk much about our lives or anything else." Steve replies.

Hotch's phone buzzed; he stepped to the back of the room. "Send me the information. Thank you."

He walked back over to the table, "Is this your phone number?" Hotch asks. Steve looks at it, "No it's my wife's." He said. "Did you know that she had been in contact with a private detective agency, according to your bank records she paid them $3000? Do you know what they would have been working on for her?" Hotch asks. "That must be a mistake she wouldn't need a detective." Steve states. "Did she know about the child?" Dave asks. "Yes, I told her about six weeks ago. She is six-months pregnant we were talking what our baby would be like and I thought she should know. But, I didn't give her any details." Steve said thinking back to the conversation. "What did you tell her?" Hotch demands. "I told her it was around three years ago, the woman was a reporter and it happened in France." Steve admitted. "Where is your wife now?" Dave asks. "She went to the hotel to rest." Steve said. Dave walks out of the room. "I'm sure my wife had nothing to do with this." He defended his wife. Hotch looked at him and said, "Wait here."

Hotch walks out of the room, "Kate and Morgan are on the way to pickup Pamela Mitchell at the hotel." Dave informs him.

Hotch and Dave walk into the conference room, JJ, Reid and Garcia are at the table, "Find us everything you can on Pamela Mitchell and the private detective company she used." Hotch ordered. "On it, sir."

"So, you think the wife is behind it? What would be the motive?" JJ asks. "It could be jealously, wanting her child to be her only offspring." Reid replies. "I can see that, if he had a relationship with the child, but he has never seen the child and he gave up all rights to her. This child wasn't a threat." JJ said. "Women do strange things when they are pregnant." Rossi reminds everyone. "They are on their way back with Mrs. Mitchell." Hotch reports. "I think JJ and I should talk with her." Dave said. Hotch agrees. "I'm going to check on Jade and see if she needs anything." Hotch said.

He walks down the hall and into his office; she is sitting on the sofa holding the bear. "Any news? Was Steve any help?" Jade asks. He takes a seat in the chair across from her. "We may have a lead. We're checking it out now. I will tell you all the details as soon as we have any. We have ordered in dinner, I will make sure someone comes and tells you." He said. "Agent, don't worry about me. I'm not hungry." She said. "You need to eat, it could be a long night. The name is Aaron, by the way." He said with a slight smile. Just then Rossi came to the door, "They are here." He said. "I got to go. Eat something." He reminded her. She nodded.

Pamela Mitchell was put into an interrogation room, Dave and JJ go in. "Mrs. Mitchell, I'm Agent Rossi and this is Agent Jareau we need to ask you a few questions." Dave said. "Where is my husband? Why am I here?" She demands. "Why did you hire Thomas and Kirk Detective Agency? Who were you looking for?" Dave asks. "I was trying to find someone." She replies. "Mrs. Mitchell, we know that you hired them to find your husband's child. Did they?" JJ asks. "Oh, my god. Do you think they did this? Yes, I hired them. I just wanted a picture of the child. They found out the Mother's name, and that she had a little girl. But, couldn't locate them. There is a copy of the report in my email. Did I cause this? Oh, my god." She said starting to cry. Dave gets up and walks out.

Hotch and Reid are standing outside the room watching, "She didn't have anything to do with it. Our best suspects are the detectives she hired. I'll bring the husband in." Dave told them.

Hotch and Reid returns to the conference room. Morgan and Kate are going over the report given to the wife by the detective agency and eating. "Finding anything?" Reid questions. "A very incomplete report. This is nothing more than names and birth dates. No addresses, no pictures, and no telephone numbers. My guess is the scumbags decided to keep the information for their own gain." Kate said.

Hotch walks into his office. "Food is here." He said. "Aaron, thanks but I think I will pass. It's almost nine; she is probably asleep by now. I hope so." She starts to cry. He sits down beside of her puts his arm around her shoulder and comforts her. "We are following a lead. We will find her." He assured her. "Go, find my baby. I will be fine." Jade tells him. About that time Kate walks in carrying a bowl of soup. "Here you need to eat. We can't be worried about you. So, eat your soup." She said as she sits the bowl on Hotch's desk. Hotch helps her up. "Thank you, I will eat, I promise." Jade said. Hotch gets a text, "Garcia ready. I will keep you update." He said as he turned and followed Kate out of the room. "I hate it when bad things happen to good people." Kate said.

The entire team gathers at the table, Garcia presents, "Thomas & Kirk Detective Agency, started in 2005 by two retired LAPD officers, Paul Thomas and Lester Kirk. You have their bios on your tablets. In the last three years business has been really bad, on the verge of closing. I put a call in to the office number; it goes directly to voice mail. And I have an alert on their phones, so if they are turned on we can find their location." Garcia reports.

"Garcia run the flight lists out of California from the last seven days. Morgan call and talk to the LAPD. Find out everything you can about these two." They continue their research for the next three hours. Morgan had talk with a Captain in the LAPD; he said the two didn't have a good reputation on the force; he would send their records. "We need to get some rest, go home see you at six." Hotch said.

Hotch walked in his office, Jade had fallen asleep on the sofa. He pulls the blanket out of her bag and gently put it over her. He picks up the half eaten bowl of soup from his desk, and pulled the door almost shut. He walks toward the conference room. "Going home?" Dave asks. "No, I will nap on the sofa in the conference room. You?" He asks. "I'll be in my office." Dave said as he walked away.

Around 5:15, Hotch walked down to the break area and makes coffee. "Thought I smelled coffee." Jade said. "Should be finished soon, want a cup?" He smiled. "Yes, please." She said. "I thought I heard you up earlier?" He said. "I called my Dad. Thanks for covering me up. Did you get some rest?" She asks. "Enough, you?" Aaron questions. "Some." She nodded. "Everyone will be in a 6:00 and we will start again." He tells her. Dave comes down the stairs, "Is the coffee ready?" Dave asks giving Jade a hug. "Almost." She replies.

They get their coffee and sit at the table, and update her on the case. "So, they will probably get in touch with Steve, today?" She questions. "Most likely. We are getting closer to having Caroline back with you." Dave tells her taking her hand.

Just then through the doors walks in Secret Service agents, "Dad's here." Jade said. They stand up. Her Dad walks over and hugs her, she weeps. "We are going to get through this and Caroline will be fine. She a strong little girl, just like her Mom. Remember her Nana is watching over her." He whispered. "I know Mom is watching over all of us. I love you, Dad." She said. "I love you, too, baby. And Mom always told us never to give up hope." Dad kisses on the cheek and hugs her tightly.

In walked more Secret Service agents carrying in boxes of assorted pastries, bagels and breakfast sandwiches. "Thought everyone could use some food. And here," her Dad handed her a bag, "Ruth packed you some clothes and stuff. She is fine; she is staying at your house today." Dad told her. "I talked with her last night for quite awhile. She blaming herself, I told her she couldn't do that." She said. He wiped a tear off her cheek, "I'm going to be at my office for a little while this morning. I will check in with you. If there is any news call me immediately." He told her, Hotch and Dave. "We will, sir." Hotch replies. "I will walk you out, Chuck." Dave said. Jade kisses him bye.

Morgan, Garcia, Kate and JJ past the Vice President and Rossi in the hallway. He stops and says good morning to them. "Good Morning. Dad delivered food if anyone is hungry." Jade told them as they walked in. She picks up her bag and heads to the restroom to change. She passes Reid and Rossi in the hallway.

They start going over more of the witnesses' accounts. Hotch gets a call from Steve Mitchell, "I just go a text, it reads _Five million dollars wired to off shore account by noon today. Little girl comes home. Will send details._ What do we do?" Steve asks. "We are on our way." Hotch replied.

"Morgan, JJ, and Reid come with me. Dave, you and Kate stay here." They run out. Jade runs out into the hallway, "Aaron, has something happened?" she asks. "Jade we need to go, Dave will bring you up to date." Aaron said quickly. They left.

"Dave, Kate what's going on?" she asks following them back into the conference room still holding on to Booey Bear. They take a seat at the table, and Dave explains what has taken place. "That's good. It means she's alive, right?" Jade asks. "It's good." Dave tells her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Hotch, and the rest of the team, knocks on the Mitchell's door. "Any other contact?" Hotch asks as Steve opens the door. "None. What do I need to do? I have the money, I will pay the ransom to get her back to her Mom." He states. "It not that simple, you wire the money, they still may not return the girl." Morgan said. "When they contact you again, you have to ask for proof that Caroline is still alive." Hotch tells him.

About twenty minutes later, a phone call comes in, Steve answers, "Hello." He said.

"We will text you the information on where the money is to be wired. Then we will return the little girl." The kidnapper told them. "No, before I wire the money, I have to know that Caroline is alive." Steve sternly said. "We will send you proof." The man said as he hung up.

Back at the BAU, Garcia comes running in, "Last call came from a burner phone. But, I found the flights; they flew in on different days and airlines from different locations. Linda Kirk, the wife of Lester Kirk, is with them. Background for her is on your tablets. I added her phone to the alert. I will continue to try to locate them." Garcia says. "Great job." Kate confirms. Dave calls Hotch and tells him the update.

Garcia screams, "One of the phones just turned on I have a location." She tells them as she sending them the address. "Meet you there." Rossi tells Hotch. "I'm going!" Jade yells. "No, you're not. I will call you." Dave orders her. Dave and Kate run out the door. As Kate passes, Jade hands her Booey Bear, "Here take this, just in case." She said. Kate nods and grabs the bear. Jade sits down at the round table beside of Garcia. "The location is a motel, the Capital Inn. Be safe." Garcia tells them. "Call SWAT to meet us." Hotch orders. Garcia reaches over and takes Jade's hand. "They are the best at what they do." she said. "I know, Penelope." Jade replied. They wait.

"I need to call my Dad and let him know what happening." Jade says. She walks out in the hallway. "He's on his way." Jade said to Garcia taking a seat beside of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Hotch, Morgan and Reid arrive at the location, they park in a lot down the street. The SWAT team has already arrived. Hotch calls, "What is your ETA?" he asks. "Just down the block." Dave replies. "We need the room number." Hotch said. Rossi and Kate pull into the motel and go into the office. The rest of them move in to position. "We have all of them. The two men are in Room 125, at the end of the building. The woman and Caroline are in Room 212." Dave reports as they gather at the SUV. "Positive ID from the desk clerk on all three." Dave adds. "Morgan, you and Rossi take SWAT officers to Room 125. The rest of us will take Room 212. Let me know when you are in place." Hotch see the bear in the backseat, he opened the door and pulls it out. He sticks the bear under his vest. SWAT follows Morgan and Rossi waiting for instructions. Hotch, Kate and Reid along with three SWAT officers heads up the stairs. About five minutes later Morgan calls, "We are a go." He said. "On my count." Hotch replied. "Three, two, one." Hotch called out. SWAT busted in both doors in unison, "FBI, get down on the floor." They yell as they enter.

In Room 212, a woman screams, a little girl starts to cry. Hotch scoops up Caroline and takes her outside. She is crying. "Caroline, it's okay. You want to go see your Mommy?" Hotch asks her, he pulls out the bear. "Here's Booey Bear." Hotch smiled at her. She calm downs and hugs her bear. "I want my Mommy." Caroline whimpers still terrified. "We are going to call her right now, honey." He said. "Go we have this." Dave said running up the stairs. Then turned and said to the handcuffed woman, "Linda Kirk, you are under arrest for kidnapping."

Hotch, Reid and Kate take Caroline and put her in the SUV. Kate gets in the backseat with her. Hotch calls, "Garcia, is Jade next to you?" He asks. "Yes." She said a little hesitating slightly, so afraid of what may be said next. "Good, put us on speaker." Hotch says. "Ready." Garcia tells him smiling. "We have someone who wants to talk to her Mommy." Hotch reports. Jade starts to cry and then she hears a little voice, "Mommy, hi Mommy." Caroline said lightly crying. "Hi baby, are you okay?" Jade said trying to stay calm. "Yeah, I had McDonald's." She said very quietly. "That's okay. Was it good?" Jade asks. "Yummy and I got a toy!" Caroline giggles. Hotch's voice came back on the phone "Tell Mommy bye. We will see her in about fifteen minutes." He said. "Bye, Mommy. Love you." Caroline said. "Bye, honey. Love you. Thank you, all of you." Jade said as they hung up.

Her Dad was sitting at the table with them all were crying. "I told you they were the best." Penelope said with a smile.

Within five minutes, JJ walks in accompanied by the Mitchell's. They wait downstairs; JJ comes up to the conference room. "The Mitchell's would like to speak with you." JJ said. Jade looked at her Dad, "I can't, not now. Not until I see Caroline. Maybe, after?" She replied. "Okay, I understand." JJ said. She went downstairs and showed them in to a waiting room across the hall.

Garcia's phone buzzed with a text, she smiled, "Time to go downstairs." The three of them went down and stood in front of the doors. Jade hears her little girl's giggles and takes a deep breath the tears are flowing down her cheeks. Reid and Kate walk in first and then Hotch walks in carrying Caroline. "Mommy! Mommy!" Caroline screams. Jade runs over and takes her child from Hotch. "Hi, baby." She showers her with kisses, tears are running down her face. "Mommy, no cry. Love you." Caroline said patting her Mommy's face. "I love you. I missed last night." She said. Jade just stands there holding her child for a few minutes. Her Dad steps over beside of them. "Hi, Grandpa." Caroline said with a smile. He hugs both of them. "Hi, Caroline." He said. "Go to Grandpa for a minute." She said. He takes her over and sits down.

"Did you catch all of them?" She asks her hand grasping Aaron arm. "Yes, they were all at the motel. They have all been arrested." Hotch assured her. "Thank you." She hugs him and then the rest of the team. She looks over at Caroline. "JJ, are they still here?" Jade asks. "Yes." She replied. Jade says, "Caroline, come here, I want you to meet a couple of friends." She said taking Caroline's hand, then following JJ.

JJ knocks on the door Jade and Caroline enter. "Caroline, this is a friend of mine, Mr. Mitchell and his wife." She said. Tears fills Steve's eyes, he kneels and says, "Well, hello Caroline. You are a very pretty little girl." Caroline smiles, "Thanks." She said shyly. They visit for a few more minutes and then Jade opens the door, "JJ, will you take Caroline back to Grandpa, please?" She asks. "Of course." JJ said as she takes the little girl hand. Jade closes the door. "Thank you for helping. But, the agreement still stands. She is my child." She said firmly. "I understand and it is fine." Steve said. "And I just want to say how sorry, I am. I didn't" His wife started to say; she was quickly interrupted by Jade. "I don't want to hear it. I hope you never have to go through what I have in the last twenty-four hours. Have a great life. Goodbye." She turns walks out of the room.

She walks back in, Rossi and Morgan have returned. Dave is holding Caroline, "We are just catching up." He tells Jade. "Everything all right?" Dad asks. "Great." Jade smiled and hugs him. The team glances to the hallway and sees JJ escorting the Mitchell's out. "Do you need anything else from us at the moment?" She asks. "No. Someone may contact you about making a formal statement in a week or two." Hotch said with a smile. "Are you ready to go home, little one?" She asks. Caroline comes over and grabs her leg. "I will get your bag from my office." Hotch tells her as he is going up the stairs.

"Caroline, tell everyone bye and thank you." Grandpa tells her as he picks her up. "Thanks, bye bye." She says. Everyone smiles, Hotch returns. Caroline hugs him and says bye. "Thank you, Aaron. Thank you all, so much." Jade tells them. "Yes, thank you. You are an excellent team. If I can ever be of service, don't hesitate to call." Dad tells them. "Okay, guys we are ready." He tells the Secret Service.

From there they go directly to the pediatrician office. She tells them that Caroline is perfect, no signs of any abuse or trauma. They are home by 3:00 life is normal, again.

The team is finishing up and getting ready to head home for the day, Dave calls everyone to the conference room. "I just got a call from the Vice-President, he wanted to let all of you know that the doctor gave Caroline a clean bill of health. No signs of any abuse or trauma. And to tell you all thank you, again." Dave relayed. "Rossi, you never told us how you know the Vice-President?" Morgan asks. "I have played poker with him for the last fifteen years. He's a good poker player." He laughs. "By the way, good job today. It's always nice when a case turns out this way. Now, go home, have a good evening." Hotch comments with a smile.

About 9:00 P.M, Jade's phone vibrates, "Hello." She answered in a whisper. "Hello, Jade. Aaron Hotchner. I didn't wake you did I?" he asks. "No. I'm lying here in bed watching Caroline sleep." Jade replies. "I just thought I would call and see how both of you were?" he said. "We are fine. The doctor said she was perfect and she seems fine. She was a little hungry, but Ruth fixed her pancakes, her favorite food. And she fell asleep before the end of the story tonight." She replies. "And you?" He asks. "My memories of the event will last a longer than hers, but I will recover. For the moment I'm going to keep her close. Thank you for all of your support. I appreciate it." Jade told him. "You're welcome, I'm happy it turned out this way. Well, you two take care of each other. Goodnight." Aaron said. "Thank you for checking in on us. Goodnight, Aaron." Jade said softly. She lays her head on the pillow, put her arm around her little girl. Jade softly kisses Caroline's cheek, and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Six weeks later on a Friday evening, Aaron is having dinner with some friends at restaurant in Dupont circle. As they are leaving, he hears someone call his name. He looks over and sees Jade Foster at the bar. He went over, "Hi Jade. How have you been?" He asks giving her a quick hug. "Great, Aaron. This is my friend Maya. Did you have a nice dinner?" she asks. "Very good. How's Caroline?" He inquired. "Wonderful, more amazing everyday." She smiled. "Well, I better go. Nice seeing you." Aaron said. "Good seeing you, also. Take care. Bye." She replies. He turns and walks away, but glances back one more time before he walks out the door.

About a week and a half later, Hotch is sitting on his sofa going over files. Jack is asleep and the house is quiet. He does what he has been thinking of for the last week; he calls Jade. "Hello." She answers. "Jade, Aaron Hotchner. Hope it isn't too late to be calling." He asks. "Not at all. I'm sitting here going over term papers. So, I could use a break. How are you?" She asks. "Good, I'm sitting here reading crime reports. Jack's in bed, so all is quiet." He said. "It is here, too. We went to the zoo today, so Caroline was really tired." She told him. "The zoo, that's a fun adventure with a three year old." He laughs. "Thank goodness, Ruth was with us. That made it a lot easier." Jade said. "It was really nice to see you last week. And I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this weekend. If you are not busy?" He said kind of stumbling through the invitation. "That would be very nice. When?" She asks. "Saturday night? About 8:00." He suggested. "That will work for me." She said cheerfully. "Great, I will see you then. Bye." He said. "Sounds good. See you on Saturday. Bye." She replied.

Aaron arrives at her house at 7:55, Ruth opens the door, "Hello, you must be Aaron, I'm Ruth. Jade will be right in, she is just putting Caroline to bed." She tells him. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"I'm ready." Jade said as she walks into the room. "Hi, Aaron. Ruth, Caroline is asleep. We won't be too late." She said. "Don't worry about it. You two have a nice evening and relax. Bye." Ruth tells them.

"You look gorgeous tonight." He said opening his car door for her. "Thank you. That's a good start to the evening." Jade teased. He has made a reservation at Capital Commons, a very nice restaurant. On the way, they talk about their kids and about being a single parent. A challenge sometimes, but both loved their children.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated in a curved booth with a beautiful view of the park. They ordered a glass of wine as they looked over the menu. Aaron orders an appetizer, and they order dinner. "How is Caroline doing?" he asks. "Good, the first couple of times we went to the park after the event, she was a little scared. But, she is over that now. I did take her to take to a Child Psychologist at couple of times. I think that help. I'm sure you heard the kidnappers did a plea deal, which was good. That finishes it for us." She shared. "I talked to the State's Attorney about the case, he was satisfied with the deal. Fifteen years for each of the men and five for the woman, is better than usual." He informed her. "I know, my Attorney told me the same thing." She said. "And Caroline will be fine. When Jack's Mom was killed he was four; I took him to a therapist for a while, it helped." He assured her. They go on to talk about the usual first date kind of things, college, background, and those types of subjects.

"I remember you from your CNN days, you would a very good on air reporter, why did you give it up?" Aaron asks. "You have a good memory, that was a long time ago." She laughed. "I enjoyed the reporting, but not the attention. I received a lot of letters and pictures from the incarcerated; I prefer writing the stories." She said. He laughed, "I can understand that. You're teaching now, also." He questions. "Only, two classes a week, I enjoy working with the students. And you, how did you end up at the FBI?" she asks. "I was a Federal Prosecutor for a few years. I trialed a lot of murder cases, I guess I want to try catching criminals instead of waiting for them to kill someone." He said. "You are very good at your job, you made the right decision. You have an excellent team. Penelope and I have had a lunch a couple times. She is wonderful." She tells him. He smiles. "Definitely, one of a kind." He said. "Don't worry, I won't mention this date to her, I know you like your privacy." She assures him. "Thanks. I appreciate that. What makes you think I'm a private person?" He asks. "I'm a journalist, so I learned to do some profiling, too." She teased.

The meal arrives everything was excellent. They order another glass of wine "Want dessert?" He asks. "No way. I always eat too much here to have dessert. Have you ever been to their Sunday Brunch? It's wonderful." She tells him. "No, you and I will have to come back one Sunday." He said with a smile. "We should bring the kids, they make great pancakes." She replied. "That would be nice." He said with a smile.

They talk, laugh and enjoy their evening. Then Aaron phone buzzes, "Excuse me, I have to take this." He said. "Hotchner." He answers. "Call the team." He said hanging up. "I hate to do this." He said. "You have a case. No problem, I understand someone needs you. I can take a taxi home." Jade offers. "No, I have time to drop you off." He assured her. He pays the bill and they leave.

He pulls in front of her rowhouse; "You don't have to walk me to the door I know you need to go." She said. "I have time, I will walk you to the door." He teased. "Have it your way." She said as he opened her car door. "I had a good time tonight." He said. "I did too, really enjoyed it. Do you have time to kiss me goodnight?" She asks. "I think I can work that in." He said lightly kissing her. Then passionately kissing her. "We will have do this again." He comments. "The kiss or the date?" she questions. "Both." He teased. Kissing her one more time, their tongues slipping into each other's mouth. "I'll call when we get back." He said. "I hope so." She said with a smile. They kiss one more time, a great kiss. "I've got to go. Talk to you soon. Bye." Aaron sighed. "Be careful, bye." Jade tells him.

Jade walks in the house, "You are home early. Bad date?" Ruth asks. "No, he got called in to work. Maybe, it's good he did." Jade chuckles. "You like him?" Ruth questioned. "Maybe, a little. How's Caroline." She said. "Sound a sleep." Ruth smiled. "Well, Jade, I'm going home. See you Monday morning. Call if you need me before." Ruth said. "I will. Thank you. Love you." Jade said. "Love you, too." Ruth replies. Jade goes in and check on Caroline and then goes to bed thinking about her date.

Aaron arrives at the BAU, "Out on a date?" Dave asks. Aaron looks at him, "Why would you ask?" He questions. "You look like you have been on a date and a good one. Anybody I know?" Dave asks. "We have a case, lets concentrate on that for the moment." Aaron says with a smile. Less than an hour later, they are on their way to Denver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It's Tuesday; Jade is sitting on the sofa, drinking bourbon and working on her book. Her phone rings, it is Aaron. "Hey, are you back?" she said. "Yeah, got back late today." He replied. "How did your case go?" she asks. "We caught the guy. That is always a good." He said. "How Jack?" She said. "He's good, glad I'm home. But, I talk to him at least twice a day while I'm gone. How's Caroline?" He asks. "Becoming more independent everyday. It's kind of sad." She sighs. "Jade, kids grow up. There is nothing we can do about it." He shared his wisdom. "I know. When are we going out again?" she asks. "Well, I was going to ask you that? What about Saturday night?" he inquires. "Saturday night won't work for me, sorry. I have a State Dinner at the White House to go to. Bet, you don't hear that everyday?" she teased. "You're right, I have never heard that excuse." He laughed. "Not an excuse, I promised Dad I would go with him. What are you doing on Friday?" She asks. "It's more difficult on a Friday, I usually don't get out of the office until late. Jack does have a sleepover. I have to drop him off at 7:15. But, we could have a late dinner?" He said looking at his schedule. "Let's make this easier. After you drop Jack off, come over here for dinner. I'll fix it. How does that sound?" she asks. "Wonderful. Are you sure?" He questions. "Yes, you can come over anytime." She said. "It's a date." He said. They talked for another twenty minutes. He also called on Thursday, just to say hello.

On Friday around 7:45, her doorbell rang. "Hi. Come on in." She said as Caroline went running by. He step in the door, she kisses him. "Hi." He said smiling. "Caroline, come here, please." Jade said. Caroline came running to her Mommy, she picked her up. "Caroline, this is Aaron." She said. "Hi Caroline, how are you? Those are pretty PJ's. " He tells her. She laid her head on Jade's shoulder. "Now, you are going to be shy." Jade teased. "Hi. My jammie's have doggies on them." Caroline said. Jade puts her down. "She's getting ready to go to bed. Aren't you, Caroline?" She said. Caroline shook her head yes. "Come on Caroline, want me to read you a story." Aaron asks. "Yeah." Caroline said with smile. She grabs Aaron hand. "Okay, little one, let's get in bed. Aaron going to read _Winnie the Pooh_." Jade tells her. She climbs into bed and covers up. He sits down beside of her, Jade sit on the foot of the bed and as Aaron reads to her. By the time he gets to the end of story she is asleep. "Goodnight, Caroline." He whispers. Jade kisses her and whispers "I love you, baby." They walk out of the room.

They walk back in to the living room, "Thank you for helping." She said. "My pleasure, I like reading bedtime stories. It's been a long time since I read _Winnie the Pooh_. I still read to Jack. We are starting the Harry Potter series." He said. "That is so sweet. He will enjoy those, they are great books." She said putting her arms around his neck. He leans in and kisses her. "I need to fix dinner." She said. "I will help." He offers. "Fine, get the salad out of the refrigerator." She tells him as she is cooking the salmon. She gets the roasted vegetables out of the oven and sets them on the counter. "You can also, pour us a glass of wine and light the candles on the table." She says. "I will do that." He kisses her as he walks by. They fix their plates and have a very nice dinner. They talk about their week. "This is really good." He said. "Thank you." She replied.

After he helped her clean up the kitchen and then they took their wine and sat on the sofa. They enjoyed another glass of wine. He kisses her. "I missed you this week." he said. "Sure, you were probably too busy to even think about me." She teased. "Oh, I thought about you, many times." He said. "What were thinking?" She laughs. "About this." He said pulling her over to him. He stretched out on the sofa and she move on top of him. His hands are running up and down her body, while he is kissing her. He flips her over and lies on top of her; she is so aroused as he starts kissing her neck. She could tell he was, too. His body on hers feels so right. They are kissing. She is thinking it is time to go in the bedroom, when she feels a vibration, "Please, tell that is anything but your phone vibrating." She sighs. "God, I wish I could." He said as he sits up and straddles her. "Hotchner." He said. He looks down at her smiling, and then he traces the rounds of her breasts with his fingers. "Tell the team we will meet at the office in forty." He said. He stretches back out on top of her, "I've got to go." He said kissing her. "I know." She kisses him. He gets up, takes her hand and helps her up. They are both a little flushed. He passionately kisses her. "Another night? I will make it up to you. I promise." He said rubbing his hand on her ass. "I will hold you to that." She said with a smile. He opens the front door, "I'll call you. Bye." Aaron said. They shared a long deep very passionately kiss. "God." Aaron said taking a deep breath. "Bye, see you soon. Be careful." Jade said with a little laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Hotch walks into the BAU; Rossi, Reid, Callahan and Garcia were already seated at the round table. He sits down beside of Rossi, "Another date? I'm impressed, same woman?" Dave teases. "We have been spending way too much time together." Morgan says to the group as he takes a seat. JJ arrives, "Sorry, traffic." She said clearing her throat. "Let's get started, Garcia." Hotch orders. They go over the details of the case, "Wheels up in twenty." Hotch orders. Bowman, South Dakota has a serial arsonist; the last fire killed two. They need to help stop him before he kills again. Hotch returns to his office, to pick up a couple of files. Rossi walks in, "Ready?" he asks. "Yeah." Hotch replies as they walk down the hallway. "Sorry about your date. I did notice that Morgan and JJ had the same frustrated look on their faces as you do on yours." Rossi laughs. Hotch shakes his head and smiles. The team leaves for Bowman.

The next day, Rossi and Hotch are driving back from visiting a crime scene, "So, what her name?" Dave asks. "Whose name?" Hotch questions. "Come on, Aaron. I know that there is a woman in your life." He tells him. "It's Jade. I'm afraid that the team will think it is inappropriate for me to be seeing her. She was one of our cases." He confesses. "When did you start seeing her?" Dave asks. "I ran into her at a restaurant three weeks ago, we have only been out twice. And both got interrupted by phone call." Hotch said. "Aaron, her case was in May, you started seeing her in July. There is nothing inappropriate about that. She is a good person. How's Caroline?" Dave asks. "Fine, cute, precocious. I got to read her a bedtime story last night." He said with a smile. "Two dates, huh?" Dave teases he could see that Aaron was falling for her. He was happy for him; Aaron's relationships haven't always been happy ones. But, he had hope for this one.

Early afternoon on Sunday, they got lead. They have the name of a possible suspect. They are running his DNA and having Garcia do a background. She calls during their lunch, "Hey, I've sent info to your tablet on Carl Goshen, still waiting on more. Also, my fellow Americans, in the Washington Post today, they ran pictures of last night's State Dinner at the White House. Sending two pictures of the very lovely Jade Foster. First, looking fantastic with her Dad." JJ interrupted Garcia "Beautiful gown, she looked gorgeous." JJ comments. "Wait until you see this one, Jade is dancing with an Argentina soccer player. Both beautiful." Garcia states. "Wow, he is gorgeous! Lucky woman." Kate says with excitement. "Don't worry my gorgeous hunks of the BAU, you all still rank higher than him in my book." Garcia teased. "Thanks, baby girl." Morgan said. "Oh, if you only meant that, Penelope." Rossi laughed.

Hotch smiles slightly at the exchanged between Garcia and Rossi. He read the information on the unsub that Garcia sent them. Then looks at the pictures of Jade. "I need to make a phone call." Hotch said getting up and leaving the room. He take a seat in the hallway, he calls, "Hello, back already?" Jade asks. "Argentina soccer player?" He said very seriously. She laughs, "One dance, he didn't score. Seen the paper, have you?" She teased. "Garcia sent us pictures. You looked beautiful, by the way." He compliments her. "Thank you. I had a good time. So, you are not back?" she asks. "No, we are still in South Dakota. We have a good lead. Where's Caroline?" He asks. "She is downstairs with Dad, we haven't went home yet. They are enjoying being together. He's always so busy, so we're taking advantage of the day." She answers. "Well, just thought I would call and tell you how gorgeous you looked last night. Talk to you when we get back. Bye." He said. "Thank you. Be careful. Bye." Jade told him.

They just got a call that the unsub was spotted across town, "Morgan, you and Kate go and check it out. We will wait on the DNA." Hotch orders. Rossi moves over by Hotch, "How is she?" He questions. "One dance, no score." Hotch replies smiling. Rossi laughs.

The case was solved late Tuesday. As they approached the suspect, he set himself on fire. The team arrives back at Quantico around 1:00 A.M on Wednesday. Hotch gets in the office around 9:00, he calls Jade, "Hi, Aaron." She answers. "We're back." He tells her. "I'm glad about that." She said. "What are you doing this weekend? Gone back to the White House?" He teased. "No, I'm planning on spending time with you. When will that be?" She asks. "Well, Jack is going to his cousins on Friday, and will be away until Sunday. So, I have nothing plan." He said. "Nothing?" she asks. "Well, I have some thoughts." He said. "Naughty ones, I hope." She teased. He blushed slightly. "Why don't you come over on Friday night?" she invites him. "Fine, want to go out to dinner?" he asks. "No, either I will cook, or we will just order in." Jade replies. "Fine with me. Well, I have a meeting to get to." He said. "And I have a class this morning. Have a good day." She said. "You, too. Jade, I missed you. Bye" Aaron admits. "I missed you. Bye." She sighs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

They talked later that evening about the last four days. He told her a little about the case and she shared stories about the State Dinner. And of course, they talked about Jack and Caroline. He called her a couple of times on Thursday just to say hello.

Friday morning her phone buzzed, "Good morning, Aaron. Please tell me you are not leaving town." She answered. "No, I'm not leaving. Just thought I would call about tonight. Jessica called she is picking up Jack around 7:30. So, I should be over by 8:00." He said. "That's good, I have a 4:00 meeting with my editor. So, I will have time to run a couple of errands after my meeting." Jade said. "Well, I have reports to do. I will see you tonight. Bye." Aaron tells her. "See you later. Goodbye." She replied.

Aaron parks in front of the rowhouse, he walks up to the door carrying roses. He knocks; Jade opens the door, "For you." He said with a smile. "They are beautiful, thank you." She kisses him. They walk in the kitchen she puts the roses in a vase. "Thank you." She said. They kissed.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He remarks. "I just got home haven't had time to change, yet." She said. She kisses him, "Come on you can help me do that." She said taking his hand. He smiled, but looked a little confused. They walked in the bedroom. "Where's Caroline?" he questions, Jade kisses him. "Who?" She teased as she turned for him to unzip her dress. "She is spending the night at Grandpa's house." She replies. He unzips her dress, she turns; he passionately kisses her. "Birth control?" he asks. "Taken care of." She smiles. He kisses her, and then pulls her dress off from her shoulders. It falls to the floor. Jade is now standing before him in a blue bra with matching panties. "God, you are so gorgeous." He kisses her. She unbuttons his shirt, and then kisses his chest. "Where's your phone?" she asks. He hand it to her, she lays it on the dresser across the room. He laughs at her. "Hey, if something vibrates against me I don't want it to be the phone." She said with a smile. "Now, where was I? I remember." she teases. She unbuttons his jeans, she slide her hand down the front. "Impressive." She grinned.

Aaron put his arms around her and moved her to the bed. She lies down, he gets undressed and lies down over to her. They kiss and enjoy the touch of each other's bodies. He unhooks her bra and tosses it across the room. Then he concentrates his attention on her breasts, "So, beautiful." He said kissing them. Jade smiles. He continues to kiss her breasts while running his hand down her body. "Of course, you are perfect." He says as he is slipping his hand into the blue panties. "I think it is time to lose these." He said grabbing the panties and taking them off from her. He tosses them over his shoulder. Then leans down and kiss the inside of thighs. With those kisses, he moved up her body, stared into her deep blue eyes and made love to her. Slowly, wonderfully they both were fully contented. After she laid her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. "It was worth waiting on." She said. "Yeah, it was." He smiled and kissed her head.

"Hungry?" She asks. "Not right, now. I just want to stay here with you beside of me. Holding you, talking to you, making love to you." He says. "Sounds wonderful, how was your day?" Jade asks kissing his chest. "Busy, between cases, reports, meetings, and Jack, my days are always busy." He shared. "Do you have room for me?" she asks. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't have time for you. I will always make time for you. Work will always be there." He put his hand under her chin lifted her head and kissed her. "Good." Jade said straddling him. "I thought you were going to break up with me." She leans down and kisses him. "No way, I'm not letting you go." He said pulling her down to him and hugging her. She sit back up and moves a little. "I feel something moving. Good news, it is not your phone." She smiles and moves off from him. He is aroused; she leans down and slowly pleases him. "Oh, my god." He moans. She continues to slowly tease him. Then with a look of total satisfaction on his face he climaxes. She stretches back out beside of him. They share a kiss and then another one. He runs his hand between her legs, and teases her. She squirms and moans. "You like that?" he said as he nibbles on her breast. "Feels so good." She sighs. "Let's see if I can make you feel even better." He teases. He moved down and brought her to a fantastic orgasm. He moved back up and took her in his arms. "Wow." She said smiling. He laughs. They lay there is silence for a little while; she glanced at the clock. "It's ten thirty. Hungry?" she said kissing him. "A little." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go raid the refrigerator." She suggests. She puts on a robe and he pulls on his boxers and t-shirt. He grabs her and kisses her.

She open of the refrigerator, "You are in luck; Ruth made chicken salad today for Caroline. Want a sandwich and a Guinness." Jade asks. "Sounds good." He smiles. "What are you having?" he questions. "My favorite, PB & J." She replies. "You are not raising Caroline to be a vegetarian?" He asks. "No, I made the choice to be one. I'm not strict about. I just found out, I feel better not eating meat." He looks at her and smiles. "You know what I mean." She smiles and shakes her head. "I think Caroline needs the protein; and she loves chicken. But, she eats a lot of vegetables." She explains as they make their sandwiches. "That's good to know, because Jack and I love hamburgers." He smiled. She kisses him. "You two will get along great with my Dad. That is his favorite food." She laughed. They sat down and enjoyed, their dinner. "This is really good chicken salad." He comments. "It is one of Caroline's favorites." She smiles. "What made you leave Caroline at your Dad's tonight?" He asks. "I'm selfish. I want to be alone with you." She smiled. "And after being at Dad's last weekend, I realized he needed to spend more time with her. I also, need to let go of her a little bit." Jade admitted. "I'm proud of you. It's hard to let go, but you have to. And I'm glad we are alone, you are really noisy." He teased. "The things you do to me, makes me that way." She leans over and kisses him. "What time are we picking up Caroline tomorrow?" Aaron asks still kissing her. "Around noon. Are you ready to go back to bed? She asks. "More than ready." He replied. They go to the bedroom.

They get back in bed, and make love. It was just as wonderful as all the times before. He holds her and they fall asleep entangled in each other's naked bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Aaron wakes her up in the morning, by making love to her. "God, it is nice to wake that way." Jade told him. "Glad you like it, I did." he said. "Just glad I wasn't a one night stand." She said. "No, I hoping I get to stay tonight. So, you would be at least a two night stand." He teases. "You do have a sense of humor." She said laughing.

They take a shower, and get dressed. She makes coffee and fixes breakfast. "Good breakfast. Thank you." He said. Jade gets a call from her Dad, "Morning Dad." She said as she steps out of the room. As she walks back in Aaron grabs her and pulls her down on his lap. "What did he have to say?" he asked. "I talked with Caroline, she having a great time. She has been playing with Molly McGuire, but she misses me." She said kissing Aaron. "Molly McGuire?" Aaron said slightly confused. "Dad's dog." Jade laughs. "I told him we would pick her up by noon. He has a meeting at 2:00.

"We need to run over to my place, I need to change my clothes. Can I stay here tonight?" Aaron asks. "Of course," she kisses him "we will figure out what to tell Caroline. But, I want you to stay." She said. "We will figure everything out, Jade." He said. They share a kiss. "We should go." He teased. "We will take my car, I have Caroline's car seat." She tells him. "Here you drive." She said tossing him her keys.

Aaron unlocks his door and they walk in. "Very nice and orderly." She said. "Is that code for boring?" he teased. "It's a little beige in here." She laughs. Jade follows him into his bedroom; he gets clean clothes out of the closet. She sits down on his bed, he unfasten his jeans and removes his shirt. "Maybe, I should get undressed?" She teases and lies down on the bed. "No, that would make us late. And I don't want to be late." He said. "Are you sure? Trying to impress my Dad?" she questions. He looks at her and smiles. She stands up and kisses him, "That's cute. I'm going to have a look around." She said walking out of the bedroom.

He walks out, "This is really a cute picture of Jack." She comments. "That was a couple of weeks ago, we were at a baseball game." He told her with a smile. "You need to update the pictures of him in your office. He has your eyes and smile. I'm looking forward to meeting him." Jade said. "Tomorrow, you will meet him tomorrow." Aaron confirms. "I will?" she asks. "Yes, he should be home by noon, and I thought the four of us could go to the park or something; an then maybe out to dinner." He told her. "Are you sure he should meet me so soon? We don't know where this relationship is heading." She questions. "Jade, I have no doubts about this relationship. I want to be with you and Caroline; and I want my son to get to know both of you." He said. "I feel the same way. But, how do we know?" She inquires. "This is what we want in our lives, to be together. And together we will always have a life full of hope." Aaron kisses her.


End file.
